Disaster Bound
by LaJolieDame
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious girl suddenly showed up one sunny morning in one crazy guild? A one great chaos, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never in my whole life did I own Fairy Tail. All credits towards the genius, Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1: The Day It All Started

...ღ ღ...

I stared at the computer monitor, fingers positioned in the keyboard as another mental block attacked. I groaned. Lately, mental blocks decided to hitch a ride inside my brain, and I can't finish the story that is supposed to be TODAY. I can already feel the patience of my readers wearing thin. If I can't publish this chapter today, who knows what kind of mails I'm gonna be reading tomorrow.

"JOOOOOOOOLIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh, speaking of Jolie, yes, that's me. Your one and only, Jolie Shane, a sixteen-year old nerd who loves her laptop more than herself and worshipped coffee with double cream and Double Dutch ice cream. I am a fan fiction writer, and I certainly have no sense in fashion at all (thus the sweater and baggy pants outfit I am currently wearing), a bad hair day all year long (it's all up in a messy bun, not even touched by a comb since last year) and a zero love life. Might as well add social life. For short, I am your usual emo introvert bookworm.

The thing that might make me remarkable is my great love of anime (I literally worship Fairy Tail), and my speed in updating my stories. I update all my ten stories every day, just because I promised all my readers, and I really hate breaking that promise. Well, until now, that is.

"JOLIE! You damned woman!"

I groaned. Again. My mom is currently going berserk due to my sleeping habit, which is write before sleep. And because I am currently facing an empty MS Word as white as snow, I think I'm gonna go zombie-mode again, while mom evolved into her own psycho-mode. I cringed at the thought.

"Just a sec, Mom. I'm almost done!"

Almost done, my ass. I haven't even typed a single word.

"Almost done, my ass! You haven't even typed a single word, have you?!"

I flinched. I forgot that my mom is not just a heaven-sent demon. She is also an esper. I am soooooo doomed.

"Hai, hai. I need to finish this, so..."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM. NOW."

I sighed. I stared back at my heart-breaking empty document. I better prepare myself for a lot of flames from my impatient subscribers online. Must as well buy myself a pack of Double Dutch ice cream and tissues for the whole drama tomorrow. Ugh. This sucks.

I grabbed the mouse and started closing all the tabs, a migraine threatening to appear if I don't clean up fast. I turned my laptop off, and quickly closing it, making sure that I do it loudly to assure my mom that I am, indeed, going to sleep. I hastily (or more like drunkenly) walked towards my room (or more like a storage room with a bed) and turned off the lights. Sighing, I pulled the blanket and threw myself towards the bed, praying that my readers won't kill me tomorrow.

If only I can go there. I might even have an idea on how to finish the story.

If only.

...ღ ღ...

**So, how is it? For my first story, that is. Okay, disclaimer alert! Indeed, the name of the nerd here is Jolie, and yes, she is a fanfic writer, and YES, I used my username as basis for her name. BUT, that doesn't mean that I am the same as her. I am not a superhuman who can update 10 stories everyday and loved coffee and Double Dutch ice cream, but I indeed am an avid fan of Fairy Tail. **

**Please do leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Ja ne~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All credits to the one and only Hiro Mashima. **

...ღ**(O_O)**ღ...

Chapter 2: One Sunny Morning

...ღ**(O_O)**ღ...

I AM NOT a morning person.

That's why when somebody started shaking the hell out of me, telling me to wake up, I did not hesitate to punch the idiot's face. I heard a loud thud, a lot of gasps and roaring laughter after that, but I don't care. I. Am. Seriously. Pissed. Nobody disturbs me when I sleep. Everyone in this freaking household should know that!

"Do not, and I mean DO NOT, disturb me in my sleep, DUMBASS!" I growled at no one in particular. Ugh, where was I again? Oh, bed. Sleep. Mmm... sleeeeeeeeeeep...

"Um, excuse me?"

"Mhmm...?" I groaned. Why is my room so noisy in the morning? The neighborhood must be having a party. But this early in the morning?

"You shouldn't be sleeping right there, you know."

Whatever. I need my sleep... please, shuuuuuut uuuuuup... mhmmmmm... Aaah, time to turn...

"I think you shouldn't-"

_THUD._

"-move..."

Holy- What the- OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! "THAT HURTS!"

"That lady is noisy."

"Well, if you fall like that, I doubt you will be silent, right?"

"Who is she anyway? Sleeping in the counter like that..."

"She might be crazy!"

OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE. Where the hell are my glasses? I rubbed my eyes and started looking for my glasses. Oooohhh, my head aches. And my back, I think I must have broken my spine.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Huh? Where? Where is the owner of the voice? Ugh. I really hate my eyes. Making everything so blurry...

"Here you go!" someone grabbed my hand and put my glasses in my palm. I muttered a thanks and put on my glasses, making sure to wipe it in my skirt before doing so.

Wait a minute. Skirt?

"So, can you see us already?"

I yelped. I look up and met warm brown eyes looking at me with worry written all over it. Eh?

I slowly moved myself backwards, until I feel a wall at my back. That's when I finally have a complete view of the owner of the warm brown eyes. Blonde hair, fair skin, a curvy body, a set of keys, and that smile. There's no mistake at all. I sighed. It's just Lucy. I giggled. Alright. It's just Lucy. "You scared me there, Lu-"

Lu-

Lu-

LUCY?!

Just what the hell?!

...ღ**(O_O)**ღ...

**Lucy's POV**

It was a sunny morning, a normal day for a not-so-normal guild. The usual scene that will always greet me every time I open the guild's door will be a Natsu and Gray fighting, an Erza happily eating a cake, a Cana drinking, a Levy being pestered by Gajeel and surrounded by Jet and Droy, and a smiling Mira at the counter. That's why when I opened the doors today and met a silent guild, I was completely shocked.

Wait, maybe shocked was an understatement.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu signaled me to come closer. As I walk closer to him, I noticed that everybody was actually peering at something in the counter. "Hey, Natsu, what's with the silence? This is sooo rare for a guild like this!"

Natsu frowned and raised an eyebrow towards the counter. "It's because of _her_."

Her?

I went towards the silent (seriously?) crowd and peered behind Mira. I was shocked to see a small girl, sleeping soundly in the bar's counter. So that explains the eerie silence. Everyone is staring at the sleeping girl as if she was some sort of an alien. Well, she is, anyway. The girl sports a brown sweater and a gray skirt. Even though she just looked like a normal girl sleeping in a bar counter inside a noisy guild, everything about her just screams DIFFERENT. Foreign. Alien. And she can't even feel the intense glares we are sending towards her direction! Besides, who the hell sleeps in a bar counter anyway?

"OOOOOOOIIIIIII! Woman! Time to wake uuuuuuuup!" Natsu shouted, shaking the poor girl awake. What happened next was unexpected, though. One moment, Natsu was sitting in the girl's stomach, shaking her shoulders (quite hard, if I might add) and shouting a lot of obscenities. The next, well, he ended up in the guild's wall, crashing _hard_. Well, I haven't seen that since ages. Natsu being thrown up in the air by a girl, that is.

Whoa. A girl. I smirked. This girl got the spirit.

"Do not, and I mean DO NOT, disturb me in my sleep, DUMBASS!" the girl growled, her eyes stilled close. Ooooohhh, she is pissed. And scary.

Slowly, the girl went back to her position, smiling when she felt the pillow hit her head. And just like that, she went back to sleep, murmuring and smiling at the same time as if nothing just happened.

We got a morning monster here~ "So, who's next?" I giggled, looking at my guild mate's faces. Shock, shock, shock, and fear. Oh well, seems like nobody here knows how to handle someone who is not a morning person, huh?

"You go, Gajeel. Don't wanna fly so early in the morning," Pantherlily said, his gaze still on the girl.

"Hell no."

"How about you, Mira-san?" I smiled, my eyes sparkling towards the white-haired beauty. I wanna see a demon try. "N-no, thanks. Besides, I still need to get these orders going," she smiled back. Oh? Escaping, eh?

"Gray?"

"I'm not as stupid as flame brain."

"Whaddya sayin', huh, ice princess?!"

"What, is it really hard for your stupid brain to understand right now?!"

"Wanna go at it, pervert?!"

"Why, you- wait, my pants!"

Face palm. Well, at least everybody started to go back to normal. Sigh. Guess it couldn't be helped.

"Wanna try, Luuuushy?" Happy cooed at me, his eyes glistening. He really wanted me to fly too, huh? Well, let's see then. I looked back at the girl, who is still fast asleep. She really _is_ a heavy sleeper.

"Um, excuse me?" I whispered, careful to keep my distance in case of flying fists. I've got my share from Natsu already, and I learn my lessons.

"Mhmm...?" she groaned. Yes! She didn't lift a finger! My ever-so-supportive comrades, though, stared at me, whispering some cheers. I rolled my eyes. What is this, a death combat?

Well, it might be.

"You shouldn't be sleeping right there, you know."

No response. Wait, she's starting to turn! If she does that, she might-

"I think you shouldn't-"

_THUD. _I flinched, "-move..."

The girl just fell, and everybody behind me started to run. Wait, did I just heard a silent prayer for my soul?

"THAT HURTS!" she screamed. She is not just scary then. She can be _really_ noisy.

"That lady is noisy," Natsu whispered to Happy. Oh, the fight with Gray is done? What a surprise.

"Well, if you fall like that, I doubt you will be silent, right?" Happy whispered back, his paws covering his mouth.

"Who is she anyway? Sleeping in the counter like that..."

"She might be crazy!"

Poor girl. She is not just an alien. She is a scary and crazy alien! She started to reach out her hands, as if trying to find something. She started muttering, and I found what she has been looking for. It's a black glasses, and it just sat from the counter where she just fell from. "Is this what you're looking for?" I smiled, handing it to her. She just stared at my right though, her face contorted into a confused one. Oh, she _really_ can't see, then?

"Here you go!" I grabbed her hand and put the glasses in her palm. She muttered a thanks and put on her glasses, while I sighed in relief. The dumbasses behind me had the guts to sigh too. I thought they were already praying for my soul just a few minutes ago?

"So, can you see us already?"

She yelped. Eh? She is cute after all! Her hair, which is a disheveled mess, is quite put up sexily, framing her pretty face. Her eyes, though sleepy and unfocused, is deep brown, the type that usually pulls you if you stared too long. She's got fat cheeks too! God, I wanna pinch those cheeks...

She started to move herself slowly backwards, stopping when she felt a wall on her back. Was I giving her a really scary face? I smiled nervously. Oh dear...

I heard a sigh, followed by a giggle. If anything, I was shocked. The alien giggled! She looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something, "You scared me there, Lu-"

Lu?

Wait, she knew my name?

My eyes started to widen, as her eyes started to widen too. Wait, this alien knew me?

EH?!

_And thus, one sunny morning, a mysterious girl appeared in the guild. Never did it appeared in our mind that THAT same girl will change our lives._

_FOREVER._

...ღ**(O_O)**ღ...

**So, how was it? :D Please do leave a review. Thanks for reading! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
